SCP-096
Summary SCP-096 is a Euclid-class anomalous humanoid in the containment of the SCP Foundation. It has the appearance of a greatly deformed humanoid body, with no pigmentation, hair, or significant body mass. Typically, it wanders around its containment chamber aimlessly, without any desire to escape. However, once its face is viewed, it enters an intense "rage state", where it frantically covers its face and screams, before immediately heading towards the location of whoever saw its face and violently murdering them. Even high-grade military structures and weapons cannot impede its progress towards its target. After it messily kills its target, it tries to find a path back to its natural habitat after gaining its composure and becoming docile once more. If you were to look at a photo, video or itself, it will chase you from anywhere on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely higher | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: SCP-096, "Shy-Guy" Origin: '''SCP Foundation '''Gender: Vaguely male, otherwise genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Berserk Mode, Extrasensory Perception (Able to innately sense when its face has been observed and the locations of who observed it), Speed Boost, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Tranquilizers, Complete Pain Immunity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Likely Regeneration (Low-Mid, It didn't appear to be injured in later logs even after being almost entirely disemboweled) | Same as before, Gravity Manipulation (able to move the sun's orbit a noticable amount in The Foundation's eye in a week), bones are Resistant to Fire, Radiation and Acid Manipulation (Fire, radiation and acid was tested and proven to be unsuccessful in damaging its bones. Survived being in the sun for over a week) Attack Potency: Small Building level, likely higher (Easily destroyed an E-3 AWAC. Said that "No known material on Earth" could impede its progress, able to easily break out of a 5x5x5 meter steel containment cube, peeled open a Stryker, easily capable of tearing multiple adult humans to pieces) | At least Small Building level (Reduced SCP-682 to 15% of its original body mass), likely higher Speed: At least Athletic Human (One of its lowest recorded speeds is 35 km/h or 9.7 m/s), though it can reach speeds as high as Subsonic (Outran several UH-60 Helicopters which have a top speed of 357 km/h or 99 m/s, at the same time kept up with V-22 Ospreys which have a top speed of 565 km/h or 156 m/s), possibly Subsonic+ (Must have caught up with the E-3 AWAC before destroying it, E-3 AWACs have a top speed of 855 km/h or 237.5 m/s) with Sub-Relativistic perception (Can detect that its face had been seen faster than a high-tech computer could block the image) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Flipped a semi truck during a containment breach) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can easily punch through reinforced steel walls, and demolish several houses by simply running through them) | Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Was able to swim 9,339 meters underwater on its own, didn't even flinch when an AT4 anti-tank gun punched a hole through its torso, completely unaffected by several shots from an XM500 anti-material rifle that should have the same power as it's predecessor, tanked six hundred .50 calibre rounds from a GAU-19 without injury and survived the crash of an E-3 AWAC) | At least Small Building level (Was able to withstand major damage coming from SCP-682, who was able to demolish a small skyscraper, though how long it took is unknown) Stamina: Extremely High (Can run across the world without tiring) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, though likely non-sapient Weaknesses: Normally docile unless someone has viewed its face. Although SCP-096s bones are incredibly hard to damage, its flesh is not any more durable than a normal human's. Key: Original File | Extended Canon Others Notable Victories: The Protagonist (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) The Protagonist's Profile (Speed was Equalized) SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Thorn was restricted, Extended Canon versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9